


The Family we choose for ourself

by Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness/pseuds/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness
Summary: After being trapped in the lift and exchanging ideas with Meena and Leah, Lofty has come to a conclusion about the current situation about wanting children in the future. He just hopes Dom is open enough to accept his choice, because if he doesn't, it could mean losing the man he loved.





	The Family we choose for ourself

Dedication: To all the wonderful people who feedback about Holby episodes, who agree and disagree, and to those who exercise their opinion without making out that someone else's opinion is wrong. This piece of Writing is for entertainment and hopefully won't cause offense. 

 

"Yes, I'm out. I'm OK now" Lofty said into the phone "Yeah that would be great.. Yeah... OK... Love you too... See you soon"  
Meena and Leah both waved goodbye to Lofty and Leah giving Lofty a thumbs up and encouraging smile. After the trauma of the day, Sacha had decided to send them home, after informing Dom of Lofty's predicament causing worry for the young registrar. 

Lofty arrived home to find himself with an armful of Dom, and while only a few hours ago an enclosed space was suffocating, being safe in his home, with the man he loved was perfect.  
"Those stupid lifts. You would think they'd be sorted by now" Dom said hugging him  
"You would think" Lofty said returning the hug and relaxing into Dom's arms for the moment. For the first time, in a long time he felt safe.  
"I've made dinner, it should be ready in about 30 minutes... Do you want to shower and change?" Dom questioned  
"To be honest I really want to sleep, claustrophobia got the better of me" Lofty admitted  
"Oh no! Was it the small space or the nurse who died in the lift?" Dom asked  
"Think it was both. When I travel with patients, you forget you’re in a small enclosed space."  
"You do seem to prefer stairs" Dom said  
"Well Meena and Leah were with me. So I was in good hands" Lofty said "It did give me some thinking time though, and I think... we need to have another discussion about our future"  
"OK" Dom said calmly  
"Let me change and we can talk, yeah?" Lofty said quietly  
Dom nodded and went to check on dinner though his mind was going through lots of thoughts. 'What if Lofty didn't actually want babies? What would I do then? No I must listen to him, he listened to me, I'm mature. I listen to people' Dom's internal monologue was saying. He saw Lofty come out a bit later, dressed down and his eyes wondered. He loved Lofty, but would he be able to accept having children in the future and if he couldn't, what would happen to them?  
"You wanted to talk" Dom said  
"I did. I don't know where to start." Lofty began  
"Well when you were engaged to Alice, you saw kids in the future, so do you still see them and if you don't why?" Dom asked  
"I, OK straight in, yes I saw children in the future with Alice..."  
"But you don't see them now? What? Why? Is it because we are both men? Is that what your worried about?" Dom said hurriedly looking at Lofty, and almost wanting to kick himself when he saw the startled look in Lofty’s eyes. Lofty seemed to shrink back a little at Dom's outburst, and Dom swore he could see something shut down in Lofty.  
"I'm sorry. Please continue" Dom said tentatively reaching out a hand  
"I, don't know if I can." Lofty said “Maybe, Maybe after dinner?”  
Dom looked at him with pleading eyes  
"How about, I don't say anything until you finish? Because now, I can’t wait till after dinner" Dom proposed. It wasn't often Lofty chose to broach a subject, and Dom was beginning to learn you had to tread lightly with Lofty.  
"I didn't want to start a family with Alice straight away, but I saw us having a family. I honestly don't think it's just because we are both guys, I’ve seen single parents both men and women raising children in ED, but it just takes time to get my head around. And it came out of nowhere, I mean 10 months ago you didn’t see children in our future. I just, I just find it hard the idea of growing up without a mother. See growing up, my Mum was everything to me. Dad barely had any time for me, but Mum took care of me, until I turned 14, then she got really sick and I had to look after her. It's one of the things that led me to nursing. My Dad never really coped with it. When I was 16 she passed away" Lofty continued and Dom nodded. He knew Lofty's Mum had died when he was a teenager but Lofty had never been one to go into details and Dom had learnt early on not to push, to give Lofty time and Lofty would talk.  
"I'm listening..... It’s safe" Dom said gently squeezing Lofty’s hand, as he saw Lofty hesitate.  
"My Gran took care of me, as Dad was working all the time, and well you've met her. She's amazing. She showered me with so much love. The only male I've had care for me in my life was my grandfather and he passed away when I was 8 so I never really got to know him. The strongest people who have always been the most nurturing are female. I just find the idea of a child not having a mother, a bit surreal really. "  
" I've never had much of a father figure... " Dom said  
" Maybe not your Dad, but you've had Sacha especially and Mr Hansen looking out for you, and have kind of seen them as more than just mentors. I’m not blind, I see the way you look to Sacha for fatherly advice”  
Dom nodded he hadn't thought of Lofty not having a male role model to follow. Even his odd friendship with Dylan had been more like friends or awkward brothers.  
" You would make a great Dad. I have no doubt about that. Despite my comment I never did think you wouldn’t make a great Dad. I just never really considered it in our future, then when you made all these suggestions...and it hit home. You want children in the future and at the time, I didn't know how to handle it, so I felt it was safer to just go along. "  
" Safer?" Dom questioned  
" Safer as in safer to agree otherwise, well you would have, I don't know called off the engagement?"  
" I... I honestly don't know what I would have done, but the thing is I love you, so I don't think I would have called off the engagement"  
"You said that we could have a problem" Lofty clarified  
"OK so what have you decided now?" Dom asked  
"I still don't like my father, and to be honest my step mother has never been nurturing. No one besides my Gran after Mum died really took on the job of raising me. I guess I have no idea what kind of a father I would be. I like children. People say I am good with children, babies....I'm sure Robyn would have many tips when the time comes"  
"Would have? Which means..." Dom wanted it clarified  
"I'm not closed to the idea of children, I'm just not ready for it any time soon" Lofty attempted to clarify  
"You would want children at some point in the future though?" Dom clarified  
"Yes. I would. I'm mean I'm not entirely sure when or the way we would go about it, I mean surrogacy or even adoption could be an option" Lofty continued "But I think we'd be great parents one day"  
Dom smiled at that  
"You know I love you, I think you'd make a brilliant Dad. You are calm and collected, I’ve seen Charlotte fall asleep in your arms which was adorable by the way, I'd no doubt be running around making sure everything perfect, and you'd, well you'd be so comforting and warm, and I honestly wish I could thank your mother for making you so warm and caring. But if you don't ever... I could work with it" Dom said taking a steady breath hoping that maybe Lofty needed to hear that Dom had confidence he would make a great Dad.  
"Seriously?" Lofty questioned  
"It would take some getting used to...." Dom said startled  
"We've got time Dom, I want children in our future. I want a family with you. A family we get to create and choose together. You, me and a child. I guess we'll Robyn has always been like a sister to me, and Essie is such a sweety and motherly. I'm sure we could make it work without a mother being around, besides as my Nan says ‘You’ve always been so feminine’." Lofty said with a chuckle  
Dom's face lit up, with a smile and he surged forward to hug Lofty, just as the timer went off.  
" Right dinner, cuddles, your choice of box set and then to bed" Dom said "And just so you know, I know I sometimes speak before I think, and I get a bit... Well focused on things and want things my way, but it's always safe to talk to me... I mean sorry about the outburst earlier, I'm working on it. I just, you make me feel safe, and I just want to do the same for you. I know this is the first time you've been with a guy, and sometimes things might throw you, and things can take getting used to, But talk to me. Please. I don't want us to fall apart over something like communication"  
"You do. It was just a thing, that you so wanted and I felt... Well that if I didn't want it, you would end this. While I want you to be happy, I want you to be happy with me" Lofty said softly  
"You do make me happy Lofty, I promise" Dom said with a smile and lent forward for a kiss before going to the oven to rescue the food.

They would be OK. They both had laid their cards out in the table, both moved forward and while Lofty wasn't at the exact same page Dom was at, he was slowly making his way there, just as Dom's head hadn't caught up with his heart for the wedding plans. Dom knew Lofty wasn't being homophobic, and that this was new to him and Lofty had confessed Alice and Dom were the only 2 people he would have classed himself in a serious relationship with, so this was all pretty new to him. Dom was still curious about what had happened to Lofty’s mother, but respected Lofty enough to know Lofty would tell him in his own time. He was also thankful for having Sacha around, to show him that being patient, often yielded the best results. Lofty didn't have a mean bone in his body as Sacha had said all, that time ago. Sometimes he didn't think before he spoke, but Dom was also like that. Dom knew he and Lofty would create their own family from the many friends and hopefully a baby in the future would complete them.

As Per usual reviews are loved, and feedback is great. Xx


End file.
